Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by LadyKhaiju
Summary: A blinded Uchiha prodigy, a stranded fan girl and a Zetsu get sucked into the warrinng states era."Seriously, this would have been a lot easier if I would have just died."SSI. No reincarnation.Just some good ole 'crap, I fell into the Naruto universe.'Rating may go up.


A blinded Uchiha prodigy, a stranded ordinary fan girl and a Zetsu get sucked into the Warring States Era. "Seriously, it would have been a lot easier if I would have just died..."SSI. Dimension jumping and time travel.

Prologue:It begins...

It was like a horror movie.

A very bad one.

"What the hell are you?"

Tessa felt the whisper crawl out of her throat as the black form looked at at least it appeared to do no eyes or any defining facial features, it was pretty hard to tell if it was or not. Crouched over, it's head was tilted at a slight angle, with its knuckles dragging along the ground and its legs bent forward. It was definitely not human but it was _very_ human-like. She had the horrible feeling that it was studying her. There was intelligence behind that faceless mask and that made her shiver more than anything. Thoughts raced through her head as the flashlight shook from her trembling hands. She could hear little whimpers in the she flashed her light in that direction, gasping in horror.

"BRUNO!"

There was her dog!

The poor thing was lying on its side,in the middle of a field, stiff as a door she could see that he was still alive, if his wide traumatized eyes darting about was anything to go by. He didn't look hurt _physically_ but mentally was another thing entirely...

What had that thing done to her him? Vaguely, she recalled the newscasters warning the citizens about keeping their pets inside for the past month since a multitude of pets had been going missing. Usually, she had heeded the newscasters warnings and kept him in her sight when she allowed him to use the potty however earlier that day, she had been so swamped with studying(and goofing off by watching way too many reruns of Naruto)she had let him run outside for a quick restroom break, thinking he would do his usual and come inside as soon as he was was wrong . She had never expected something like this to happen!

Speaking of which...

Flashing her light back in the black creatures direction, she found...nothing. Frantically, she turned this way and that, vainly attempting to find the creature , it had sounds. It was almost like it was never even there.

She ran a finger through her hair,suddenly feeling very tired and wound up.

 _Please, say I'm not going crazy!I have finals next week!_

A sick feeling entered her gut. She turned around, facing in the direction she thought her dog was in and let out a low whistle. She vaguely noted that she could no longer hear any her light, in the direction she last saw the pup, she called out his name. A small whimper penetrated the darkness and she turned towards the sound, sighing in relief when the her dog came into the lights view. To both her relief and chagrin, he was no longer lying on his side and , the small corgi, stood a few feet away,nervously pacing back and forward emitting low .. maybe she was going crazy...

Tessa frowned, squinting at her dog. Why was he acting so strange?And what was that black stuff on his coat? She stepped forward, patting her leg to coax him forward.

"C'mon, boy.L-Lets go home."

Her voice had taken on a low nervous pitch, and her hands had begun to shake once more.

However, with that one step the dog stepped backwards. He didnt seem to want to come near her but why?

"Bruno?"

The word had no sooner left her lips, when she found something cold and solid touch the back of her neck. A shriek climbed out of her throat just as she turned on a dime,raising her flashlight to defend herself against whatever it wrist was caught in crushing grip that caused her to flashlight trembled in her hand as she fought to gain control of her black figure stood before her,nearly blending into the night as the flashlight shined in its face.

Tessa stared in horror at the faceless creature, mouth gaping and unable to speak. A deep voice penetrated the darkness and the faceless creature did something she didn't think possible. It smiled and a row of large jagged teeth appeared in the middle of its face.

 _"Oroka na jose, Anata ha umaku okonai masu."_

The scream hadn't quite finished leaving her throat before her body hit the the background, she could hear her dogs frantic barking.

A/N: Another story I probably wont finish but I seriously need to get it out of my goal for this is to at least update this twice a month. This is a 'semi self insert'.

 _"Oroka na jose, Anata ha umaku okonai masu."_

 _Translation:Stupid woman, you will do nicely._

 _Something like that._

 _Welp, time to start planning the next chapter._


End file.
